Trupa Naruhina
by Crissy Blue
Summary: O povestioara neterminata cu Naruto si Hinata


_**Naruhina`s band**_

_Suntem in anul 2015, iar Naruto si Hinata au propria lor trupa! Ei dau nenumarate concerte. Stilul lor de muzica e pop, au enorm de multi fani si toti stiu ca intre ei e ceva numai ei nu stiu._

_Hinata canta la chitara, clape si tamburina sau vocal, iar Naruto canta la chiatra, tobe, bas si vocal, iar in acesta seara ei mai au un concert important de 1 ora, iar in deschiderea lor canta Neji si Tenten, un sfert de ora! A si Ino le ie impresar_

_**Programul lor (Naruhina impreuna cu vocalitstii dupa sfertul de ora al lui NejiTen) e urmatorul:**_

_**- Cine esti? (doar Naruhina)**_

_**PAUZA DE 10 MINUTE**_

_**- Mistake (Toti, adica si Naruhina si vocalistii/tele)**_

_**- Fata din vis (Naruto)**_

_**- **__**Livin' la vida loca (Naruto si vocalistii, in timp ce Hinata se schimba pentru urmatoarea piesa)**_

_**- Goodbye (Hinata ca si Naruto sa se poata schimba).**_

_**- Isi cheama fanii pe scena sa discute cu ei si canta cel mai nou single:**_

_**- Bad boy is back (Hinata apoi vine si Naruto pe la sfarsitul melodiei)**_

_- Off, inca un concert greu! Nu cred ca mai rezist!_

_- Haide, mai rezista putin, turneul e aprope pe sfarsite!_

_- Da, dar e mult prea mult!_

_- Ce ar fi sa va odihniti? (impresarul Inno), in jumatae de ora plecam spre Romania._

_- Da acum unde am concertat?_

_- In Moldova._

_- Va iubim, Moldova! (Naruto cu accent de moldoven)_

_- Ma asteptam la asta..._

_- Si unde dam concertul?_

_- In mai multe locuri de fapt! Prima data in Iasi, apoi la Bucuresti si gata turneul!_

_- Finalmente! Sper ca la Bucuresti zburam cu avionul!_

_- Lenesule..._

_- Ce ai zis Hinata?_

_- A nu nimic... ma gandeam la acel animal, lenesul, Tu!_

_- A deci dupa ce ca ma faci lenes ma mai faci si animal?!_

_- Eu o sa va las singuri!_

_Din livingul autocarului incepu sa se auda ceva de genu ,, Nyaaa!" ,, Naruto lasa-ma! " ,, Nu ma mai gadila! Stii ca nu imi.. Nyaha! "_

_- Ce copii sunt cateodata!_

_Peste cateva ore Cei doi amorezati au adormit unul in bratele celuilat!_

_- Awwwww! Faceti o pereche asa de draguta!_

_- Shhhh! Stii ca Hinata inca crede ca nu e nimic inca intre noi desi e evident,... nu?_

_- Mai intrebi? E clar ca tu o iubesti si ea te uibeste!_

_- Stiti ca nu dorm! Nu?_

_- Aaaaa. o sa va las sa discutati acum..._

_- Eh... Sii... ce mai... faci?_

_- Deci, i-a zii... tu ma iubesti?_

_- Nu ti-ai dat seama pana acum?_

_- Nu... (si se inrosii)_

_- Atunci vrei sa o dovedesc?_

_- H... si o saruta dulce._

_- Asta a fost chiar dragut..._

_Si se mai sarutara o data si fara sa-si dea seama un paparat le-a surprins sarutul._

_- De ce mereu ni-se intampla asta?_

_- Lasa-l sa fotografieze de cate ori vrea... Doar acum suntem impreuna oficial... nu?_

_Si in acel moment Naruto se facu rosu la fata si privi in podea, fara sa-si de-a seama ca Hinata se apropie de el si il lua in brate..._

_Dimineata urmatoare Naruto si Hinata se trezesc la fel, unul in bratele celuilalt:_

_- Neaaah, neatza Hinata..._

_- Neatza, Naruto-kun, ai primit ziarul sa vezi daca a aparut ceva despre noi?_

_- Da si nu e nimic important in el!_

_- Ciudat... ma rog, vrei sa mananci ceva?_

_- Sigur, ce avem?_

_- Cereale, cremvusti, ce am avut si ieri!_

_- Nea.. Poate imi pregatesti tu ceva..._

_- Naruto-kun... nu am ce..._

_- O omleta... te looooog, si facu o fetisoara trista._

_- Of bine!_

_- Super! Eu ma duc sa ma schimb!_

_- Netza! Ce faceti?_

_- Bine... eu ii pregatesc lui Naruto o omleta... si la geamul din fata aragazului apare alt paparat._

_- Ce? Va bateti joc de mine?_

_- Lasa ca e publicitate pozitiva, deja vad: nr. 1 in sfarsit a devenit un cuplu!_

_ devine femeia casei!_

_- Da... Stai! Ce?! F-femeia c-casei?_

_- Ce e?_

_- Ah... si lesina._

_-Hinata... Hinata... HINATA! Haide trezeste-te!_

_Cand se trezi il vazu pe Naruto in fata ochilor:_

_- Hei Hinata, de ce ai mai lesinat acum? Lasa-ma sa ghicesc... Ino a zis ceva ce te-a facut sa lesini, nu?_

_- D-da._

_- I-a ce ai mai zis acum?_

_- Pai am zis ca Hinata... mhmhm, nu mai putea vorbi caci Hinata ii acoperi gura cu mainile._

_- A nu, nu nu conteza!_

_- Mhmmmm, peah, hai mai Hinata ca nu e chiar atat de rau, nu, dar e jenant..._

_- Bine... acum m-ati facut curios... hai sa aud!_

_- Hinata ma lasi sa ii zic?_

_- Nu, nu daca vrei sa stau in picioare!_

_- Da nu e mare lucru!_

_- Ba e e vorba de..._

_- Deee? Hai ca ma ti in suspans!_

_- (Hinata la urechea lui Ino) E vorba aici de o nunta sau sa stam impreuna si e ceva mult prea mare pentru mine!_

_Naruto rosii si el caci auzi tot ce au zis fete iar cand ele se intoasera, el facu o mutra de nevinovat rosu si incepu sa fluiere._

_- V-vezi!_

_- Ce?!_

_- Hai Naruto-kun, stiu ca ai auzit!_

_- Ce sa aud?_

_- Eu din nou nu o zic!_

_- O sa va las sa vad unde putem nopta dupa concerc caci soferul are nevoie de o pauza..._

_In acel moment Naruto rosii si mai tare:_

_- Naruto... sper ca nu te gandesti la ce cred eu ca te gandesti!_

_- Huh? La ce sa ma gandesc?_

_- Nu face tu pe nestiutorul! Am stat destul impreuna cu tine cat sa stiu la ce iti e gandul!_

_- La ce?_

_- Nu conteza... ma duc sa ma spal si te rog sa nu intri peste mine!_

_- Hmmm... spuse Naruto si facu pe bosumflatul incrucisandu-si mainile..._

_**To be continued**_


End file.
